Please Be Okay
by Mushroom People
Summary: Wave has a crush on Jet, but she denies it. A JetXWave story.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Be Okay**

**A/N: **I noticed that a lot of people don't really write that much JetXWave stories. So what the hell I'll take a shot at this. This is dedicated to all the JetXWave fans out there. I hope you enjoy this! By the way this is my first time making Jet or Wave in any of my stories so sorry if there OCC or something.

* * *

A purple swallow was tinkering with her new extreme gear she has been working on for quite a while now. The main color for the board was purple, and it also had two black streaks that went through it. 

"And…done!" The swallow exclaimed. 

She stood up brushing some dirt and grease off of her clothes. She wiped sweat off of her forehead. She let a deep breath out, and picked up her prized position. 

She carried her new extreme gear through the grass. She passed by Storm who was sunbathing. He was lying on his beach chair, which was incredibly tacky to bring to a local park. His eyes were closed so he couldn't see Wave passing by.

She ignored him, and kept walking through the park. The grass underneath her feet made crunching noises. The air felt cool and occasionally, the wind would blow in her face. 

She suddenly saw him, her boss, her friend, but most importantly her crush. She made sure to hide and deny these feelings by any means possible. He was just standing there as if he had been glued to the floor. His back was turned to her, so she couldn't see his face. 

She couldn't see his arms so she figured that his arms were crossed over his chest. She slowly walked towards him until she was at least a foot away from him. He still didn't seem to notice her presence, because he still had his back turned. 

She then decided to walk in front of him. His eyes were closed she either thought that he was in deep though, or that he was sleeping. 

Before she could speak, he beat her to it. "What is it?" He said demandingly. His eyes were still closed, arms crossed over his chest.

"Ugh…I just wanted to know…if you would test this board out?" She said shyly. Her heart was pounded through her chest. Her palms became sweaty as she waited for him to answer.

Whenever Wave makes a board, she has to make Jet try it out, make sure if its in good shape for future races. If it's not then she goes back to the drawing board. 

His eyes snapped open and he scanned the board that was held in her hands.

"This has better be better than the last one." Jet said rudely. Wave handed the board to him, which he took it. 

He hopped on the purple and black streaked board. He seemed to handle it with ease. A few minutes later he came back with a frown.

"Wave! I know you could do better than this…but it was better than the last one that you made." Jet gave the board back to Wave and he walked away.

Wave held the board tightly in her hands. She considered that a complement, normally Jet would be much more rude, but this time he actually seemed impressed but didn't want to show it. She had a sly smile on her face.

* * *

Chapter one complete! Chapter two…will be out soon!


	2. Your eyes bore through me

**Please Be Okay**

"Is there something wrong with me?" Wave asked herself as she watched him storm away from her.

Her fingers uncontrollably dug into her board; the more she tried to stop herself the more she dug into it. She closed her eyes. She felt relaxed for that moment.

It made her forget about reality.

She opened her eyes, alarmingly. She felt like giving one of her shrieks, as was eye to eye with the same eyes, which always treated her like she was nothing.

"What are you doing, Wave?" A hint of irritation was found in his tone of voice, but he was always irritated, so this didn't make a difference.

She felt herself getting nervous; she didn't like it when Jet talks to her like this.

"Ugh…Just thinking," She felt her hands slipping from her board, so she let her free hand grip the board so that it would get more support.

Jet raised one of his eyebrows, "Yeah…" He crossed his arms over his chest.

_Do you know how much pain you caused me?_

"Listen Wave…I need you to make another board." With that he turned and walked away.

He didn't even listen if Wave even wanted to make another board or not. She felt tired, aggravated, and nervous; she doesn't want to make another board.

This made her realize something; she had no backbone. She doesn't stick up for herself; she always does what he says. Oh, how much she despises on being told what to do, but yet…that's what she has been doing ever since she met Jet.

Rage built inside her fragile body, she wasn't going to do this anymore, she didn't need to listen to him, she could do whatever she wants its her own life.

"No!" She screamed. She made sure to scream so loud that he would hear her ferocious scream.

It worked, from a few yards away he turned around and gave her a confused look.

"What?" He looked pretty angry now; he started to walk her way.

Though as much as she was scared right now, she still stood her ground, she knew Jet wouldn't do anything disrespectful to her. As much as he can be rude, she knew that theres some respect still inside him just waiting to flow out.

Soon she found herself face to face with Jet.

"Your not going to do what I say, but I thought you like doing that tinkering crap?" Jet said once he stared into her deep blue eyes.

Wave rolled her eyes, "I do, but I get tired…" She noticed that he was staring into her eyes, it was sorta nerve-wracking, and so she tore her eye contact away from his and stared at the green grass. Like she suddenly found the grass interesting.

She still felt his eyes bore through her body, like she was see-through shirt.

_Stop…_

_Torturing…_

_Me…_

_With..._

_Your..._

_Eyes..._

* * *

Oh…well like I said before the plot isn't visible, but it will be soon. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
